


A Mother's Love

by Glowstar826



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, POV First Person, POV Severus Snape, Peace, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Present Tense, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826
Summary: Severus meets his mother in the afterlife. Rated T for pottymouth!Severus.
Relationships: Eileen Prince & Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A Mother's Love

Finally.

I'm done. I'm through.

I can finally live out the rest of my existence in peace.

No more orders from Voldemort, no more orders from Dumbledore.

No more side-eye glances, no more behind-the-ear whispering.

No more name-calling, no more hate.

No more doubt and no more suspicion.

Finally, I'm through with my hellish task.

I'm fucking through.

The only person I want to see now is my mother.

No, not Lily. Yes, I know what you're thinking.

I got over her _years_ ago.

She can have fun with Potter, Black, and Lupin. I don't care. She can call me Snivellus behind my back and she can hate me all she likes.

I'm just fucking _through_ with this shit.

The only person who'll believe anything I say now is my mother. She's the only one who'll hug me at this point.

She won't care that I treated Harry Potter like garbage.

(Well, she will, but she won't hold a grudge against me like Lily probably is doing right now. She'll just scold me and that will be the end of it.)

She won't care that I was a student's greatest fear.

(Again, she actually will, but she'll just scold me and be done with it.)

She won't even care that a belittled a little girl for being a know-it-all.

(To be honest, she'll feel the same way as me about that Granger girl. I just _know_ it!)

The thing I'm trying to tell you is that if there's anything you can depend on blindly, it's your mother's love.

(Unless your mother is a bitch. If that's the case, then I don't know how to help you.)

I see my mother in the distance, who's now at least two heads shorter than me. She smiles, and I'm taken aback at how beautiful and healthy she looks.

Not caring about the fact that I'm nearly forty, I run towards her madly like a little five-year-old who's just got done with school for the day.

I hold nothing back as I cry, "Mummy!"

"Severus!" she cries back.

I crash into her as she wraps her thin arms around me, and I close my eyes, burying my face into her shoulder.

"Oh, how I've missed you, my little prince." She pulls back and takes my face into her hands.

"You've grown into such a handsome man," she says, tears filling her eyes. She laughs as she adds, "But you need to cut that hair before it gets longer than mine."

I smile. "All right, Mum. Maybe later."

"I'm just so glad you ended up here with me even though I didn't expect you here so soon," she ends sadly. Then, her face brightens once more as she smiles gleefully.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Severus! Come, dear. There's so much you need to see!"

She grabs my arm and starts leading me to wherever she came from, and I smile at my good fortune.

Mothers really are the best.

Especially my own.

**FIN.**


End file.
